Juxa Jan Jude
* Full Name: Juxa Jan Jude, Heir to the Holy Relics of the Thirteenth House of Betazed * Race: Betazoid/Human * Date of Birth: July 03 * Place of Birth: USS Aleksey Krupnyk * Age: 7 * Gender: Female * Height: 4'0" * Weight: 48 lbs * Hair Color: Blonde * Length of Hair: Long * Eye Color: Black * Skin Tone: Fair, cool undertones. * Birthmarks, Scars: Small scars on hands, often has visible scabs. * Tattoos, Piercings & Body Modifications: None. * Build: Average. * Composure: * Poses: Standing with swinging arms, sitting cross legged. * Taste in Clothing: Tee shirt or sweater. Jean shorts or jeans. Sometimes a jacket. * Shoes: Colorful sneakers, sometimes sandals. * Voice: Loud. Has a noticeable lisp. Actively avoids using words with s's and z's. * Handedness: Right * Quarters: Shares with mother. * Favorite Room: Main bridge. * Religion/Spiritual Devotion: Has knowledge of both parents' religions, but doesn't exactly understand them. * Hobbies and Pastimes: Following Jan Darkrider around, repeating herself, constantly asking "what's that?", rock climbing on the holodeck, running around the ship. * Likes: ** "Yes." ** Exploring ** Candy ** Mac & cheese ** Games ** Winning * Dislikes: ** "No." ** School work ** Vegetables ** Large animals ** Speech therapy ** Her nickname "Glitch" * Ambitions and Goals: ** Eat all the candy. ** Find a way to sneak onto main bridge. ** Get out of speech therapy. * Achievements in Life: * Disappointments in Life: * Notable personality characteristics and quirks: ** Compulsively interrupts people telling stories to interject facts about the story that she only knows because she has been told the story before, not because she was involved with it. ** When stressed or lying, she speaks from the corner of her mouth. ** Obsessed with symmetry. ** Rearranges stuff without permission. ** Names inanimate objects. ** Plays with mundane items. ** If she doesn't want to talk to someone, she will cross her arms and look away from them. ** If she didn't want to do something, she will sit on the floor and not move unless dragged away. *Eat real donuts. *Visit Betazed and Earth. *'Biological Parents & family': **'Mother': Linxi Jude **'Father': Theodore Sinatra **'Siblings': None *'Spouse': None *'Children': None *'Other Notable Relationships': **'Captain Jan Darkrider': Juxa thinks Jan is interesting. She likes Jan's different views of the world. **'Admiral Rygobeth Lerginas': Weird looking ponytail man! Juxa was born to Linxi Jude on the USS Aleksey Krupnyk. Her mother took a year off to take care of her. Once that time period was over she bounced around between her mother, father, and a few trusted members of the crew. Once she learned to walk, she would often wobble down the hallways of the ship half naked, catching odd looks from crew members until somebody took her back to her and her mother's room. She would continue to be caught wandering the ship and even jefferies tubes. Once she started her schooling, she had to limit these adventures. However, when she had the time, she would imitate her mother (quite well, I might add) in order to get Ito restricted rooms. Since being caught doing that, passcodes were changed and she was watched more closely. Nowadays, she spends the majority of her free time rock climbing on the holodeck or following Jan. Standard Federation schooling in progress.